Apollo (TOS)
Cpt. Apollo was a Galactican and Colonial Warrior who survived the destruction of the Twelve Colonies of Man. Biography Backstory Apollo grew up on Caprica with his younger brother Zac. The sons of Cmdr. Adama and Ilya, they entered military service as Viper pilots at a time when the colonies were losing a thousand yahren conflict with the Cylon Empire. The two would serve together on their father's Battlestar, Galactica, with Apollo earning the position of Squadron Leader. Saga of a Star World When the Cylons unexpectedly agreed to peace talks following dealings with the colonial ambassador, Count Baltar, all remaining Battlestars departed for Cimtar. With great rejoice over the upcoming talks, Apollo was unable to take off with a full squadron for a routine patrol and instead departed Galactica with Zac as his wingman. Their probe took them close to where the expected Cylon route, going through a dense cloud of gas. Ships were detected within the gas, determined to be Cylon tankers and freighters, which were fitted with radio jamming equipment. When Apollo noticed hundreds of squadrons of Raiders flying alongside these vessels, the two Warriors took off back to Galactica intent on warning the fleet of an apparent Cylon trap, unable to warn them from the cloud. During the retreat Zac's Viper was damaged and soon after destroyed.Battlestar Galactica, episode: "Saga of a Star World". As Apollo escaped the jamming, the fleet became aware of the upcoming attack but it was ordered to be disregarded by President Adar, who was blindly committed to the peace. When the Cylon raiders began their attack, only Galactica was ready to launch its Vipers for immediate response. Following a briefing with the senior officers, Apollo's findings of tankers instead of Basestars suggested the attack on Cimtar was part of a pincer movement. Galactica then abandoned its Vipers behind to face the Cylons, while it took off for Caprica. Finding the Twelve Colonies desolated by orbital bombardment and low-atmosphere Raider strikes, Apollo and Adama took off in his Viper to assess the terrain of Caprica, while Galactica returned to the fight. Reaching their home, they found no sign of Ilya, but gave her up for dead. Soon, the two were confronted by refugees fleeing from a city, angry at the fleet for seemingly abandoning them to the Cylons. One woman, Serina, stopped the crowd from turning violent, wanting only information on the war. The news from both Warriors convinced the people they were doomed, though Adama was able to turn it around, calling for them to send out messages across the colonies so that survivors abandon the system in search of another world for their mutual protection. Not long after, Galactica would lead a fleet of 220 civilian ships out from the colonies in search of Earth, a distant colony known only in ancient writings. Lost Planet of the Gods Lost Planet of the Gods Part 2 The Lost Warrior The Long Patrol The Gun on Ice Planet Zero The Gun on Ice Planet Zero, Part Ⅱ The Magnificent Warriors The Young Lords The Living Legend The Living Legend, Part Ⅱ Fire in Space War of the Gods War of the Gods, Part Ⅱ The Man with Nine Lives Murder on the Rising Star Greetings from Earth Baltar's Escape Experiment in Terra Take the Celestra The Hand of God Sources Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Pilots